Capture the Flag
by Future Fantasy Writer
Summary: After the events of Insurgent, the Dauntless manage to overthrow the factionless and the factions continue. That means there is a new batch of initiates, and that yearly tradition of playing Capture the Flag cannot be dropped. This story is by FFWS, or *my* sister. TrisxTobias READ THE SECOND AUTHOR'S NOTE IN CHAPTER TWO!
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Okay, I know I should be working on my Mario stories right now, but I can't help this. **

**Tris: She couldn't stay away.**

**Me: Shush! Okay, if you know me, I am FFWS, Future Fantasy Writer's Sister. Yes, she knows I am posting this.**

**Four: Okay, just shush, FFWS and start the story.**

**Me: Whatever...**

**=)**

Tris strode down the hall, lost in thought. She took a deep breath, slightly nervous.

"Hey, Tris!"

Tris spun around in shock. "_Uriah!"_

_"_Oops, sorry," Uriah grinned at her happily, his smile lighting up his eyes. "Sooo, you ready for the Capture The Flag?"

Tris shrugged. "First we have to choose the team captains. Well, one, anyway. You know, because Eric kind of isn't here anymore..."

Uriah chuckled. "You can just say he's dead, Tris."

"I know." Two pink splotches appeared on her cheeks.

"And they say you're not Amity."

"I'm not!" Tris exclaimed, her eyes flaming at him. "I take that as in INSULT!"

Uriah laughed again. "The Amity would be mad at you for that comment."

Tris face palmed and then changed the subject. "Do you want to be one of the captains, Uriah?"

"Oh, I don't know," Uriah thought for a moment. "It might be nice to be in charge, but you'd be responsible for your whole team, and if you lost, it would all be blamed on you." He paused again. "But you would have great satisfaction, of course."

Tris smiled at him. "I wonder what the new initiates will say about this...it's really weird. No other factions would EVER do this."

Uriah tilted his head slightly to get a better look at her. "I sense that little Abnegation girl in there somewhere!"

Tris giggled in response as they continued their walk. "I wonder where To- I mean Four is."

"Probably already there," Uriah replied. "He's so lucky, he definitely gets to be a captain."

"I thought you weren't sure if you wanted to be one or not!" Tris teased.

Now it was Uriah's turn to blush. "Okay, okay! I do kinda want to be one. But seriously, who doesn't?"

"Four didn't want to last year," Tris reminded him. "He was sick of losing to Eric."

"You don't know that."

"Well, I'm almost sure," Tris retorted. Uriah rolled his eyes. "Hey! Almost is better then not!"

"Yeah, sure Tris."

"_TRIS? BEATRICE?" _

"Tobias!" Tris exclaimed, spinning around. She waved a hand in the air crazily.

Tobias was sprinting down the hallway towards them. He caught up, then panted out some words.

"Hi...there...so...what...time...is...it...?"

"Seven forty three," Uriah answered. "We have exactly two minutes to get there."

"Oh, great," Tobias groaned. "Oh, and Tris, I thought we agreed that you'd only call me Four in the Dauntless Compound."

"...right." Tris said.

"What room number was it?" Uriah asked Tobias.

"184," Tobias replied swiftly. He gestured to a room they were passing. "That's room 179, so..."

"We have five more to go!" Tris finished.

Uriah frowned. "Isn't it six?"

Tobias face palmed and Tris groaned.

"Oh, then it's seven...right?"

"Just never mind, Uriah," Tobias told him, stopping in front of room 184. "This is Dauntless, not Erudite."

"Whatever."

"Four, you're late!" Lauren snapped as the trio entered the room.

Tobias blinked. "But...we're thirty seven seconds early. How am I late? Besides, you, Zeke and Shauna are the only ones here already."

"Well, you're always early. So I assumed you'd show up at seven thirty!" Lauren reasoned. "We have an issue that needs to be discussed. You see, we want some of our initiates from other years to play. Y'know, kind of like assistant captains."

A smile spread on Tobias's face. "I like that idea."

"You are the one in charge," Lauren told him. "So, how many assistant captains will you pick?"

"Three," Tobias replied.

Lauren raised her eyebrows. "Three? Isn't that a bit much?"

"I'm the one in charge around here, remember?" Tobias reminded her with a grin. "So...let's get started."

In the room there were several possible captains/assistant captains, and ineligible others who would help decide. Tobias stood up and cleared his throat. Everyone immediately looked up at him attentively. Everyone respected Tobias.

"We will now vote for one captain- the other captain is me, of course- and six assistant captains- three for each team! And the captains will choose their own assistants," Tobias announced. "You may not vote for yourself. Alright, so the possible captains are...um..."

Lauren stepped in. "Me, Lauren, and Zeke, Shauna, Tris, Uriah, Harrison, Tori, Christina, and Peter."

"Yes," Tobias continued. "So all in favor of Lauren, raise your hands."

Harrison and Tori, as well as a couple of others raised their hands, and Lauren grumbled a bit at the small number. Tobias marked it.

LAUREN

6

"Zeke?"

Shauna, Uriah, and several others all raised their hands.

ZEKE

9

"Shauna?"

Zeke was the only one to raise his hand. Shauna was in a wheelchair, but that didn't stop her from participating.

SHAUNA

1

"Tris?"

Christina and shockingly, Peter raised their hands. Several others also did.

TRIS

8

"Uriah?"

Lauren, remembering how good he was in training, raised her hand. Tris did too, and a couple of other Dauntless borns.

URIAH

7

Uriah and Tris were both happy, though, knowing they would still have a great chance at becoming an assistant captain.

"Harrison?"

Poor Harrison, he got no hands. He was probably too old.

HARRISON

0

"Tori?"

Several tattooed Dauntless waved their hands in the air, and Tori smiled.

TORI

11

"Christina?"

Tris snuck a second vote, but otherwise, not many people voted for her.

CHRISTINA

5

"Peter?"

Nobody moved.

PETER

0

"In that case," Tobias announced, "Tori will be the other captain. So," he addressed her, "do you want to pick first?

"You can go," Tori replied generously.

Tobias smiled and nodded. "Tris!"

Tris grinned and jumped up to stand next to him.

Tori cleared her throat. "Lauren."

"Uriah."

"Peter."

"Zeke."

"Christina."

Tris sighed. She was glad to be with Four and Uriah, but she wished Christina was also on her team. Harrison and Shauna also looked slightly disappointed.

Uriah, on the other hand, was thrilled. Being on a team with Tris, Zeke, and Four was a dream. Zeke grinned at his little brother as well.

"Okay, captains and assistant captains," Tobias shouted. "Let's head to the train!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Before I start, just so you know, I am totally FourbiasxTris. Uriah and Tris are just the main characters cuz I love Tris and I love Uriah!**

**=)**

"Come on, slowpoke," Tris teased Uriah as they ran along the train. Uriah scowled and failed to pull ahead horribly.

Tobias chuckled as he looked them over. "Don't you fail now, Uriah."

Uriah rolled his eyes and responded, "Just because Tris is fast doesn't mean I'm not. She's just...faster."

"Is that what made you rank second in initiation?" Tris joked. "Or am I better than you at even more things?"

Tobias chortled and nearly choked. Uriah whacked him on the back and turned back to Tris. "For your information, your divergence is stronger than mine!"

Tris grinned. "You just admitted I'm smarter than you!"

"No!" Uriah sputtered. "I just-ugh!" Frustrated, he grabbed the handle on the side of the car and yanked himself in- a little too roughly. Tobias and Tris looked at each other and burst into laughter, then followed him onto the train.

Once all the initiates were seated, Tobias stood up, and Tori followed suit.

"Okay," Tobias announced. "We're going to count off the initiates. Tori, do you want to go first?"

She nodded. "We'll start with the transfers." Scanning the crowd, her gaze stopped at a tall boy in the middle.

**=)**

** I know this chapter was short, but I need help, and I can't just put an AN as a chapter; that's against the rules. I'm going to need some OC initiates! Please don't review them in; could you PM me OCs? I need at least six transfers and about eight Dauntless-borns, so more than one would be great. If someone sent me, like, ten, that would be awesome, but if all of you could make up maybe three, (or maybe even more?) that would be awesome too. If you don't have an account and review anonymously...I don't know what to say. You can always make an account. Anyway, many OCs are welcome! Thanks!**

**~FFWS out**


End file.
